university_of_kent_at_canterburyfandomcom-20200214-history
Interesting lifts at the University of Kent
Most of the lifts at the university of Kent are very boring. They are very cheap hydraulic lifts that have a poorly built lift cab with no chassis, PLC logic, and a cheap interior with Dewhurst buttons. But the university does have a couple of gems. The university is a big site with low rise buildings. It takes a long time to walk all around it to see all of the lifts, so this guide will save you time and tell you where the best ones are. Interesting lifts This section is the gems at the university. These lifts are rare and awesome. * Dover Impulse - This is the only known Dover Impulse in the UK. It is amazing and rather weird that this lift exists here at the university, and it is so awesome. Installed by Hammond and Champness in the 80s, this is an american Dover. These buttons are never seen in the UK. It also has a unique name badge which reads H+C Dover. This lift is located round the back of the university in the Kent Business School. * Hammond and Champness in Grimmond. This is a rare lift from the 80s. On the way up it over runs the floor and sinks back down into positions. * Hammond and Champness in the Octagon. This one is not quite as interesting, but is still nice to see a Hammond and Champness. * 1960s vintage Dewhurst platform lift. This is the oldest disabled platform lift that I know of in the entire country, and is the only platform lift that I have ever seen with vintage Dewhurst. It is located in a corridor on the first floor of Keynes. This lift doesn't work but it is still great to see such a rare lift. * Gated lift in Keynes. This is a disused lift with vintage Dewhurst. Would have been nice if it was still in use. * Rare Hammond and Champness Dumb Waiter in the middle part of the library. The lift is half height but it has a full size swing door. This part of the library is being refurbished. I hope the lift isn't removed. * Hammond and Champness Dumb Waiters in Rutherford and Elliott. Other lifts Other than that all of the other lifts are very cheap and nasty lift installed by the horrid generic lift company Oakland. These lifts are cheap and horrid. As well as these nasty lifts the university contains the following lifts.... * Ziehl Zeta Lift installed by the stupid Express lift Alliance using bought in parts sourced by kleeman located in the Library extension and the Cornwallis extension. For those of you that don't know, Express was one of the best and most reliable lift companies. they were taken over by Otis in the 90s and Otis are now using their name for their cheap shit. That's capitalism for you. * Orona Wormdrives in School of Arts building and Kent innovation center. * Otis gen2s in Woolf and Turin. * 80s generic lift in building near the Dover * A cheap Oakland lift but with Zeta lift motor instead of hydraulic in Gulbenkian.